Destino
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: ella murio con su vestido de novia, el dia de su boda, pero el murio sin saber que seria padre-  PARA MI GEMELA GABRIELA-LUA


**hoy (15-08-2010) es el cumple años de mi adorada Gemela Gabriela-Lua, Gab, hiciste que me matara pensando para hacerte este one, espero que te guste lo he hecho con mucho cariño para mi gemela favorita, quiero agradecerle a dibucrito que me ha ayudado a poder pensar, enserio Dibu sin ti no hubiera logrado el regalo, de Gab a tiempo muchas gracias. De nuevo Geme feliz cumpleaños.**

**Derechos: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama me pertenece no recibo ningún beneficio económico haciendo esta historia.

**Resumen: **el dia de su boda hubo un terremoto, ella murió con su vestido de novia y el nunca supo que seria padre.

_**Destiny**_

-Estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo por quinta vez, mi amiga y cuñada Jane . Mientras acomodaba la falda de mi vestido de novia.

-¿Qué tal si piensa que no seré buena esposa? Y si a último momento me deja plantada –susurre con pánico. ¿Qué tal si….?

-¡Basta, Nessie! –me interrumpió- mi amo te ama, a ti y al bebe que esperas.

-en realidad no sabe que estoy embarazada.

-¿no? Y ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? –pregunto confundida.

-se lo confesare en mi voto.

-¡eso es tan romántico! –suspiro

-solo tienes que esperar siete meses y será tu turno, de vestirte de blanco. –dije recordando la fecha de su boda.

-¡si! No puedo creer que en siete meses seré la señora de Demetri Lion. pero hoy, es tu día de convertirte en la señora Volturi… y por ende serás la segunda del grupo en ser mandada a la cocina.

-Alec sabe que no seré su cachifa.

-Tal vez no su cachifa pero si su cocinera.

-no se puede evitar, mi comida es la mejor –dije presumidamente.- mi madre me enseño a cocinar desde muy pequeña.

-Renesmee, te vez hermosa.

-Gracias papa –conteste sonrojada

- ¿estas lista? –interrumpió mi padre nuestra platica, entrando en la habitación.

- si papa –conteste con una sonrisa. Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo de la mansión Volturi.

-Nessie, cuenta hasta diez luego que yo entre, y luego entras tu ¿te parece? –me pregunto mi cuñada cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del salón.

-si –susurre Jane me abrazo, y luego entro al salón.

-siento que te perderé –contesto mi papa en un susurro.

-Oh vamos papa, siempre estaré contigo, aunque yo me quede viviendo acá en Italia. Siempre iré de vacaciones con Alec a visitarlos.

-no es eso, siento que algo pasara- suspiro- menos mal que Bella, no me ha escuchado si no me daría un sermón –volvió a suspirar recordando a mi difunta madre.

-es hora- susurre cuando termine de contar hasta diez. Mi padre me beso la frente y comenzamos a marchar por el largo pasillo.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi futuro esposo. Con su cabello negro peinado perfectamente y sus ojos de color azul verdosos, brillando con un intensidad mágica. Inmediatamente me toque mi vientre, donde se encontraba mi hijo, con disimulo.

-cuídala… o te mato Volturi –susurro mi padre entregando mi mano a Alec.

-con mi vida –dijo Alec.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la santa unión de Alec De Volturi y Renesmee Cullen –dijo el cura en italiano- si alguien se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Alec y yo nos volteamos a ver los invitados, y al ver que nadie hablaba nos volvimos a voltear a ver al cura.

-Los anillos –llamo el cura y mi primo Evan, hijo de mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett se acerco a Alec, y este tomo el anillo más pequeño.

-Yo Alec Volturi, te tomo a ti Renesmee, _en este día, para compartir mi vida contigo.__  
__Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real.__  
__Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.__  
__Mi voto estará contigo para siempre.__  
__Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo.__  
__Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad_

___En este momento ya yo era un mar de lagrimas, por el hermoso poema que me había escrito mi futuro esposo, me seque las lagrimas de los ojos. Y me prepare para decirle que sería padre._

___-Yo Renesmee Cullen, me entrego a ti, Alec Volturi… -de repente la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Y si no fuera por Alec, hubiera caído al piso._

___-¿estas bien? Pregunto y yo asentí._

___La gente comenzó a gritar desesperada hasta que Aro, mi suegro, intervino._

___-¡Mantengan la calma! La casa es segura. –grito alzando los brazos._

___De pronto las ventanas que estaban en lo más alto de la pared, a casi unos cinco metros de altura, explotaron por la vibración._

___-Ahí van 100.000 euros por cada cristal –bromeo tratando de calmarme._

___Los pilares de la entrada se cayeron, impidiendo la salida de la gente, y el verdadero pánico invadió a los invitados._

___De repente la pared de la izquierda se derrumbo cayendo sobre unos quince invitados._

___-¡Oh mi dios! –chille y Alec apretó su agarre a mi cintura._

___Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. La mesa de la torta se había partido por un pedazo de concreto que había caído, Chelsea Boccaletti cayó sobre la mesa de los dulces._

___De repente todo se detuvo, y los hombres rápidamente corrieron a ayudar a los heridos._

-no te muevas de acá –me susurro Alec y corrió a ayudar a los heridos. Rápidamente corrí hacia mi tia Alice.

-¡Perdóname, Ness! No presentí que esto pasaría –se disculpo llorando.

-Tia no te preocupes, tu no ves el futuro, nunca hubieras podido adivinar esto –le tranquilice.

Alce la falda de mi vestido y fui hasta el altar a ayudar al cura, que trataba de reincorporarse de la caída que tuvo. Le ofrecí mi mano y el la acepto.

De pronto todo volvió a temblar, mas violentamente que el temblor anterior.

Los pilares se derrumbaron, el cura salió corriendo hacia la salida bloqueada mientras que yo me quede parada en el altar. Sujetándome de la mesa.

Pero entre las sacudidas, por culpa de mi vestido tropecé y caí al suelo.

-¡Nessie, cuidado! –escuche el grito desesperado de Alec, alce la vista a mirar el techo y vi bastante escombro caer hacia mí, lo próximo que sentí fue un impacto fuerte en mi cuerpo y después… todo se volvió negro.

**Fin**

**Espero que te haya gustado Gab, hace tiempo que quería hacer este one. Y qué mejor que hacerlo como regalo por tu cumpleaños.**

**-risas- Mas te vale hacerme uno a mi -mas risas-**

**Originalmente este sería un Edward/Bella. quería matar a Bella al final, por eso la puse como muerta en este One. El final es abierto imagínense lo que quieran que haya pasado después pero Sep., Nessie muere muajajaja.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Gab**

**Un One Shott inusual para una amiga inusual**

**TKM Geme nunca cambies**

**Con cariño: Roxa**


End file.
